The University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB)-University of California at San Diego (UCSD) O'Brien Core Center for Acute Kidney Injury (AKI) is designed to provide scientifically rigorous, state-of-the-art methodologies in a cost-effective manner to foster investigations that will (i) advance our understanding of the pathophysiology of AKI, (ii) enhance our diagnostic specificity and (iii) expand our therapeutic approaches for patients with AKI. The administrative core will coordinate and integrate the diverse activities of the UAB-UCSD O'Brien center, facilitate interactions and collaborations among the research base, ensure quality control of the core services and promote scientific development. The administrative core includes a Biostatistical Resource (BR), which will provide statistical support for the cores and research and pilot projects of the O'Brien Center. The administrative structure with clear lines of authority has been developed to ensure that the goals and objectives of the center are achieved. The Director and Associate Directors will be advised by an Internal Advisory Committee, who were carefully selected based on their experience in directing high quality large research programs and include the Directors of the Clinical and Translational Science Awards (CTSA) at both UAB and UCSD. In addition, the Center leadership will be advised by an External Advisory Committee, a Pilot and Feasibility (PAF) Program Committee and a Scientific Advisory Committee for each Core. The Administrative Core will continue to oversee the PAF Program and will be responsible for evaluating the Pilot Program's efficacy in promoting high quality AKI-related research that leads to extramural funding and publications. In addition, the Administrative Core will organize and support an enrichment program consisting of seminars with visiting speakers, journal clubs/work-in progress sessions, interface with CTSA enrichment programs. Summer Student's Training Program, and an Annual Comprehensive Research Symposium. The Administrative Core has also established a communication network through email, newsletters, live video conferencing and a website to inform Core Center investigators of the center activities and funding opportunities, AKI-related news, as well as the availability of new reagents and technologies through the Center. Therefore, the Administrative Core will enable optimal coordination of the various Core Center components through its committees, regularly scheduled meetings, seminar series, web-based communication mechanisms and video conferences between participating institutions.